Trapos sucios
by CLorena
Summary: Emmet esta decidido a ser el favorito de Nessie, aunque eso implique boicotear a los demas y sacar los trapos sucios de la familia Cullen...


**Disclaimer: El trama es producto de mi cerebro con falta de sueño, Todo lo demas es Obra de S.M.**

* * *

**Trapos Sucios**

…

El sonido de la introducción de una caricatura, comenzaba a llenar la sala de estar de la familia Cullen.

- ¿Vas a ver de nuevo _Mansión Foster?_ – Le pregunto Emmet a su sobrina que se encontraba a su cargo por el momento, debido a la total ausencia del resto de la familia.

Rosalie, Esme y Carlisle, habían ido de caza, mientras que Bella, Alice, Jasper y Jacob, fueron al supermercado por comida para los dos semihumanos. Edward estaba comprando algo lindo para sus mujeres: "Lo cursi de siempre" según las palabras de Emmet.

-Si- Canturreo la niña que estaba acostada sobre una almohada en el piso, mirando atentamente la pantalla.- Me gusta repetir los diálogos. -

Se sentó pesadamente en el sillón, dispuesto a reírse un rato con la más pequeña de los Cullen.

_Coco__, coco, coco, coco ,coco _

-¿Bloo? Esta en la rampa, atrayendo clientes con un letrero – "_Esa niña era todo una sabelotodo como su papa, seguro solo había visto una vez ese capitulo y ya se lo sabia de memoria" _Pensó el vampiro.

Siguió hablando repitiendo casi todos los comentarios del programa.

- ¡Lava autos, lava…! - Emmet se río de su empeño en actuar la voz, era muy divertida - A este paso nunca voy a terminar,! y te consideras un letrero! – Se carcajeo musicalmente cuando el saco azul, tiro el letrero en el lodo.

Ahí fue cuando, su tío recordó la discusión con el duende vidente, sobre la persona favorita de la niña.

"_¡Bien!"_ pensó

Tenia la oportunidad de llevar acabo su plan maestro. Tendría que contarle unos cuantos "Trapos sucios" de los demás a la pequeña, para quedar como el mejor tío del mundo.

Bien, Emmet a improvisar.

- Ey Nessie – Aprovecho a llamar su atención ahora que los comerciales aparecían en la televisión. Ella lo miro con sus grandes ojos cafés.- Adivina, como tu tío Emmet te quiere mucho, te va a contar unas historias secretas – La chiquilla emocionada, se paro rápidamente y se sentó en su regazo.

- Dímelas, Tío por favor. - El vampiro río internamente, su plan marchaba a la perfección. Pronto Nessie lo iba a considerar su mejor tío.

Solo tenia que echarles un poco de basura a los demás.

- Ya has visto, casi todas las películas de Disney, ¿Verdad? – La niña asintió, emocionada.- Bueno, en algunas hay un Cullen involucrado, o que conoció en algún tiempo a los protagonistas.-

- ¿En serio? – Emmet asintió solemnemente y los ojos de la niña se abrieron con entusiasmo- Eso es genial –

- Primero escucha las historias Nessie, no es genial – Agrego con tono sombrío.

Renessme pestañeo intrigada.

- ¿Paso algo malo? – Las manitas de Nessie taparon su boca en un gesto dramático cuando su tío asintió.

- Primero, los primeros: Carlisle y Esme una vez fueron a África, y se tomaron a un elefante. Hubieras visto como quedaron, ¡ No podían ni moverse de tanto empacho! – La niña se río armoniosamente, imaginando a Esme con una panzota y a Carlisle en el piso frotándose la barriga.- No, no te rías Nessie, Luego se enteraron que ese pobre elefantito eran nada más, y nada menos que Dumbo.-

- ¿Se comieron a Dumbo? – El chico asintió rápidamente, y la niña arqueo las cejas sorprendida.

-Y eso no es lo peor – Aseguro, apagando la tele, para aumentar más el suspenso. - Tu tío Jasper, se comió a Mufasa – La niña abrió los ojos sorprendida.

-¿Pero no a Mufasa lo tiraron por un acantilado? –

- Esa es la versión apta para niños, esta es la verdadera – Coloco a la niña a su lado en el sofá, mientras le hablaba en tono confidencial.- Por que crees que tiene esas marcas, Simba y Nala lo atacaron. – Nessie se quedo callada asimilando la terrible noticia.

El amante de los osos, sonrío malignamente planeando el siguiente ataque.

- Otro secreto, y este de verdad, de verdad, no lo puedes contar – Movió un dedo para enfatizar sus palabras.

Renessme asintió, preguntándose, a que otro personaje famoso se había comido sus tíos.

- Te acuerdas de la mama de Bambi – Pregunto cuidadosamente, la niña abrió la boca sorprendida. ¡Alguien de su familia se había comido a la mama de Bambi! – Bueno, solo te digo que tu Papà puede que haya tenido mucho que ver con eso – La expresión mortificada de la niña, hizo ver a su tío que al parecer su plan daba resultado, lo que lo incito a continuar con los "Trapos sucios" del clan Cullen.

Escucho el automóvil de Bella y supo que tenía que apurarse.

- No tienes ideas de cuantos, animales han tenido que ser remplazados de las películas. – Le comento con un susurro apenas audible.

La niña lo miraba angustiada por todos sus ídolos caídos en manos de su familia, en el momento en que su mama, Jacob, Jasper y Alice entraban por la puerta.

- Emmet, ¡Estas haciendo trampa! - Alice como siempre, estaba enterada de la artimaña del vampiro.

Este decidió que tenía que actuar rápidamente.

- Nessie, ¡tienes que saberlo! – grito dramáticamente el aludido, haciendo sobresaltar a todos, incluso a Alice.- Es horrible, pero tu tía Ali… se comió a los pingüinos de Madagascar hace una semana – Exclamo en un fingido sollozo, escondiendo su cara en el sofá.

-NO, no es cierto- exclamo la pequeña Nessie incrédula, mirando a su tía con los ojos desorbitados.- ¡Los pingüinos de Madagascar, No! -

Jasper soltó una risita, Bella y Jacob miraban asombrados por la estupidez que emmet estaba demostrando, y esperando que la vampiro vidente negara la situación.

-Así – Siseo furiosa - Pues Emmet fue el que se comió a la mama de Koda- grito apuntando con un dedo acusador hacia su hermano.

Bella negó con la cabeza frustrada por la inmadurez de sus cuñados. Se acerco para cargar a una muy traumatizada Renessme.

- ¡No, no vayas con ella! Tu mama, quiso matar a Jake cuando era humana- La madre de la niña lo fulmino con la mirada. Se acerco a el y le retorció la oreja. Oh si que bueno era ser una neófita, en este momento.

La puerta se abrió y un Edward con la confusión plasmada en la cara, hizo acto de presencia en la sala. Bella soltó a Emmet y se acerco a el.

-¡Papi!- La pequeña Renessmee llamo a su papa, desde el sofá, tenia las manos en su mejillas con semblante angustioso. -¡¿Te comiste a la mama de Bambi?!-

Edward la miro confuso, pero conforme los pensamientos le llegaban, le dirigió una mirada envenenada a su hermano.

- Eres un Idiota, Emmet –Emmet río entre dientes, todo salía a la perfección, pronto seria el favorito de su sobrina. - No le hagas caso amor, es mentira – TRAMPA, ¡Edward lo estaba boicoteando!

- NO, el miente, si no pregúntale lo que hizo con el pobre bagheera! – Gracias a Dios, se había visto todas las películas de Disney esta Semana, si no, ya no tendría animales para culparlos.

- ¡Cállate Emmet! – Nessie ahora tenía la boca abierta y miraba a su papa con los ojos como platos.

- La estas asustando – Lo regañaron Bella y Jacob.

-La verdad, no siempre es lo que uno quiere escuchar, Nessie- Emmet le sonrío cariñosamente, revolviéndole el cabello. La niña aun seguía lívida, por las atrocidades que su familia había cometido.- Pero recuerda que tu tío Emmet, fue el único que te dijo la verdad, por lo tanto lo debes de querer mas. – Agrego en un susurro.

Un gruñido salio de los espectadores. Alice Hizo ademán de rebatir pero Emmet se le adelanto.

- Aparte, tu Tía Alice se comió al pingüino de Happy feet-

- ¡¿En serio?! – Los grandes ojos de Renessme se llenaron de unas cuantas lagrimas, lo que hizo que Jacob se molestara de verdad y decidiera cargarla en brazos para sacarla un rato de ese loquero.

- Basta Emmet. – Bella parecía apunto de cometer un asesinato, por lo que su esposo se acerco para tranquilizarla.

- Nessie y yo, vamos a dar un paseo – Informo el hombre lobo, con la bebe en brazos.

Pero ni Alice, ni Edward pudieron prevenir, lo que el grandullón grito a continuación:

- Nessie! Yo que tu no me iría con el, Jacob es el peor de todos, ¡Un pervertido! ¡El se quería comer a tu mama! – El doble sentido y la exclamación en si, dejo a todos en shock.

Entre las estruendosas carcajadas de Emmet, se escucho la vocecita angustiada de la niña.

-¡¿Jake te querías comer a mi Mami?!- Rompiendo el shock que los mantenía inmóviles. Dando rienda suelta a las risas escandalosas de Jasper y Alice, y volviendo de un rojo vino las mejillas de Jacob. Gracias a Dios, la niña no sabía que era _pervertido_.

- Voy a matarte – Fue todo lo que se pudo escuchar antes de que una pared colapsara, con la figura de el "Tío consentidor" grabada en el concreto,como aviso de su muerte segura.

.

* * *

Esta Idea surgio a las cinco de la mañana. :S

Aclaraciones:

Mansion Foster para amigos imaginarios, es un programa que pasan en Cartoon N. Es genial, me encanta. Ya estoy vieja para ello, pero que me importa. x)

Dumbo, es el elefante orejon que volaba (No creo que alguien, no lo conozca)

Mufasa, (Que tampoco creo que alguien no lo conozca), es el papa de El Rey Leon (Simba) y Nala era su compañera. Se supone que Mufasa muere al caerse en un acantilado, por culpa de Scar.

La mamà de Bambi, no necesita explicacion.

Los pingûinos de madagascar, pues son los pingùinos de la pelicula madagascar, (Son Geniales!)

La mamà de koda: Koda es el osito que sale en Tierra de Osos, Se supone que un cazador, de hecho el que se convierte en su hermano, la mata. (Como lloro, en esa pelicula)

La vez a la que se refiere emmet, de que Bella queria matar a Jake, es la vez que Edward piensa que Bella apuñalo a jacob, cuando estan en su casa.

Bagheraa(O como se escriba), es la pantera que salia en el libro de la selva.

El pinguino de Happy feet. Happy Feet es una pelicula donde un pobre pingùio es discriminado por no saber cantar.(Tambien lloro con esta)

Ahora si me voy, muero de hambre y tengo trabajo en equipo a las tres, Son las 3:40:S

Si, Trabajo en equipo en vacaciones...Dios tenga en su gloria a mi maestra de Analisis literario (Sarcasmo)

Besos


End file.
